Invisible Footsteps
by xxmidnightxxmoonxx
Summary: A series of oneshots that will frighten the bravest and make Wolfman's fur curl. A hookhanded man lurking in Midnight Clearing, the Summer that came to life, college dorm murders, rapings that kill, and many more. Sleep with the light on after reading.


**TITLE:** _What Was That?_

**AUTHOR:** _xxmidnightxxmoonxx_

**SUMMARY:** _Lily and Jason are normal kids in love. They take Jason's jeep out to a romantic spot in the forest for a picnic. Everything goes downhill from then on._

**TYPE:** _One-shot, scary_

**CATEGORY:** _Goosebumps – by RL Stine_

**A/N:** _My uncle told me this story when I was young. Now I pass it on to you._

**NOTE THAT** _I had the name Jason in the story, and then I changed it to Jacob, but then I decided I like Jason better, so I changed it back again. Either tell me in a review if it still says Jacob somewhere, or ignore it. _(**PS: Jay is SHORT FOR JASON.**)_ Thanks!_

"C'mon Jay, where are we going?" Lily asked, allowing Jason to help her into the front seat of his beat up old jeep. The blindfold he had made her wear around her eyes was starting to itch rather badly.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

This was the same answer she had gotten out of her boyfriend repeatedly for the last ten minutes.

Lily groaned. "Noooo, tell me now!"

"You'll just have to wait, love." By the tone of his voice, Lily could tell that Jason was smirking.

A frustrated noise escaped her lips. "You're teasing me. You know how much I loathe waiting."

"Everybody loathes waiting, Lily darling. It's a fact of life."

Lily rested her head against the back of the seat and didn't say another word.

A good twenty minutes later, the jeep came to a stop.

"You can take off that blindfold now, Lils. We're here." Jason said. Lily took off the bandanna from around her upper face to see the faint outline of Jason reaching into the back seat. His arm returned holding a picnic basket.

"Well, that's not much better; it's just as dark out here as it was in there." Lily huffed.

Jason laughed and started to pull food from the basket. "Welcome to Midnight Clearing. One of the most romantic spots for about twenty miles."

"You sound like a brochure."

Jason ignored her comment and kept talking. "I've packed a nice dinner for us almost as romantic as the spot we're sitting in."

"Great, I'm starving. What did you pack?" Lily tried to look at the items Jay was drawing from the basket. He flipped on the light to reveal an assorted picnic dinner.

"We've got sandwiches, we have apple juice, carrot sticks and potato chips, and last, but certainly not least," Jason said in a cheesy salesman's voice, "pretzels. A feast fit for a king and queen. Or in your case, a princess and her prince."

"Shut up. You know very well that you were just as embarrassed as I was about that."

What are they talking about? Well, for a very big school dance last year, the dance committee told them it was a costume party, so they decided to go as princess and prince. It turns out that the committee was pranking them, and they turned up in a frilly dress and a Prince Charming costume while everyone else was in hoodies and jeans.

Jason poured Lily a wine glass of apple juice and turned on the radio. A slow song by a female singer started to play and Jacob poured a glass for himself as well. He set down the glass after a sip and opened the car door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go."

"Go where?"

"Just go. You know."

Realization dawned on her. "Oh, that go."

Jason laughed. "Yes, that go. I'll be right back." He leaned over for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lily smiled as he closed his door again. The song ended and the DJ's voice came on through the car speakers.

"And that was 'Someday' by Kara Longsleeve. Up next is Jamie Never, singing 'Just Do It'. But not before we have a short news broadcast. Two teenaged girls and a five year old boy were murdered today at four pm. The girls, Jessica and Hailey Lowenburger, were babysitting young Christopher Wallace when escaped murderer Jefferey Nox broke into the house through a window with a broken bolt and ruthlessly slaughtered all three. The convict is still on the loose, and police are informing everyone to keep an eye out. This man has straggly black hair, a chunk missing from his nose, a black moustache, no beard, and a hook instead of a right hand. If you see this hook-hand –"

Lily changed the station and waited patiently for Jacob to return. The loose killer worried her none too much. He was probably somewhere near Istanbul by now.

Fifteen minutes later, it was growing close to eleven and Jay had still not returned. The light had long since gone out for reasons unknown. Lily was growing quite restless and frightened, until the point where her mind was conjuring images of Jason being ambushed by bulky creatures with knife-sharp teeth. That's when she heard the noise.

SCRATCH, SCRATCH.

Her spine stiffened and she sat stock-still in the dark. Her mind exploded to pictures of large red creatures with shining fangs dripping with saliva and long claws, bringing them down on the roof and dragging them before restarting the process. Out of the corner of her eye she saw, or thought she saw, a figure move past the window and disappear into the black of the night. She didn't move an inch and barely breathed for fear of causing demons around and on the car to notice that she was in there.

The Scratcher continued to scrape at the paint for another half an hour until it stopped. She was still sitting stiffly, her ears pounding, when she fell asleep against her will at around three o'clock.

_Her dreams were filled with horrific monsters, each taking a turn to tear a bit of her flesh off her bones. She screamed and screamed at them to stop, but she could not move to fight them off._

Her eyes opened to bright sunshine the next day, and she stretched and breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it through the night. There was still no sign that Jason had ever come back, so Lily decided to walk back to town, on account of the fact that Jason had taken the keys to his jeep, and notify the police of his absence.

She opened her door and stepped out. There was a strange stench lingering around the car, like a ham sandwich that had been left sitting out too long. She looked in front of her, trying to see the edge of the forest.

With a sudden shiver, she sensed someone, or something, behind her. She slowly turned, dreading what would greet her eyes. They widened in fright and she took a step backwards.

Hanging upside down over the roof of the car by thick ropes strung over a broad tree branch was Lily's boyfriend, obviously dead. His body was bound tightly with ropes, except for one arm, which was dangling loosely, barely touching the roof of the car. The ropes were stained in the middle of his stomach with blood, and were slowly dripping onto the car, landing in different spots beside the long, white scratches.

Lily ran. She told herself it was to get help, but, in truth, she wanted to retreat from reality. Only did she stop when she ran smack dab into a tall figure clad in black. His hair was black and scraggly. His nose had a chunk missing and a long black moustache underneath. His teeth were rotting yellow. And, as he raised his left arm, you could see sharp-ended curved metal where his hand would have been. He brought it down in a slashing movement across Lily's neck.

Much, much later, a conversation between two Crime Scene Investigators could be heard as they walked from one body to the other.

"It seems the boy left the girl in the car to go do something, we are unable to determine what at the moment. The murderer jumped him from here," the first pointed at a large tree trunk, "and there was a great struggle. See where the blood is spattered everywhere? The murderer then stabbed him in the stomach with something very short and stubby, barely puncturing the stomach. That would leave him to die an extremely slow (I would say up to five hours) and painful death, while the girl was waiting in the car for him. Being tied to the tree over his own car was next, and after the killer left, the young man was able to pull one arm from his bonds. That was all he had strength to free.

"He scratched at the roof of the car to try to get the girl's attention, but she must have thought it was something else, or else been too scared out of her wits to do anything about it…"

"Well, at least the murderer is gone, and the police are hot on his trail." The second said.

But, as he said that, a mysterious figure was creeping up behind both of the Investigators, a mysterious figure with a chunk missing from his nose and a hook for a left hand…

**A/N:** So? What do you think? Should I continue with some more stories (I know millions)? Or is that good, or bad? How did I do? Tell me what you think by leaving a review! –Tee hee, that rhymed!-


End file.
